1. Field
The following disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-light emitting display device displaying an image through an organic light emitting element.
In a structure of a general organic light emitting diode display, there is a substrate, a first electrode is positioned on the substrate, an organic layer including an emission layer (EML) is positioned on the first electrode, and a counter electrode is positioned on the organic layer. The organic layer may include an incidental layer assisting with injection and/or transferring of holes between the first electrode and the emission layer, and an incidental layer assisting with injection and/or transferring of electrons between the emission layer (EML) and a second electrode.
A driving principle of the organic light emitting diode display having the aforementioned structure is as follows. If a voltage is applied between the first electrode and the second electrode, the holes are injected into the emission layer through the incidental layer assisting with injection and/or transferring of the holes from the first electrode, and the electrons are injected into the emission layer through the incidental layer assisting with injection and/or transferring of the electrons from the second electrode. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons are transferred from an excited state to a lower or ground state. In this case, light is generated by generated energy, and the organic light emitting diode display displays an image by using the generated light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.